


Son Of Magic

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [3]
Category: Norse - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Stiles, Babbling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Moving Tattoo(s), Multi, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Loki (Marvel), Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is a God, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has some serious secrets that he has yet to tell the pack. Like how his dad is Loki, he has moving magical tattoos, and he may or may not be in a long term relationship with a Norse god.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Hod
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	Son Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> •First off first time writing a sex scene.   
> •Just an FYI- Hod is Hodr: Norse god of winter and darkness. His twin his Baldr. He shot him with a mistletoe arrow and it killed him (he’s alive in this Fic)  
> •Elska means love in old Norse   
> •Loki is not evil

Stiles Stilinski has secrets that even his closest friends and pack members know little to nothing about. I mean he couldn’t just come out now after years of knowing these people and say that he was the son of Loki and his mom was an extremely powerful mage. His tattoos were magic and he kinda was dating well engaged to someone from another universe. That was a real icebreaker. 

As much as Stiles truly did love his friends and pack; he also didn’t want them in danger nor did he really want to reveal all of his secrets. He kinda loved secrets.

Being the son of Loki taught him a lot about tough love. His brothers and sisters were hated for nothing more than their part in a prophecy that was foretold long before any of them were born. He loved his life and frankly didn’t want them to hate him.  
•••  
“We all need to stay close and no one is to be alone until the killings are taken care of.” Derek said sternly looking over the rest of the pack. 

Stiles frowned at the words coming out of his faithful pack leader’s mouth, “I have family coming to visit and I can’t be plagued by guard dogs all day.”

Derek glared at him and Scott whined, “Why can’t we ever meet your family man? We have known each other since the sandbox and still I have yet to meet them!”

Stiles sighed, “Listen my family is weird, but I love them okay? I don’t get to see them much since they have to come from the old country and I doubt you guys want me gone for a few months to go see them. So this is the best we are going to get.”

Jackson snorted, “How weird can your family be? After all you're a special kinda freak.” 

Stiles felt his magic ripple in offense and he took a breath to calm himself. If his magic got too anxious it would make his tattoos move and that’s the last thing he needed the pack asking questions about. 

Stiles sighed, “Listen guys if you need me text me, but don’t be too worried if I don’t answer immediately. I promise I will be fine. If it’s one thing us Stiniski’s know how to do; it’s take care of ourselves. Besides I’m sure before anything bad happens you guys will have this wrapped up with a pretty bow on top.”

Erica snuggles into Boyd and winked, “Have fun with your ‘family’, Batman.”

Stiles rolled his eyes skyward and whispered underneath his breath, “Frigg give me strength.”

Jackson laughed meanly, “Like he could get any! Ha, that would be the day!” Lydia thankfully punched him in the arm, but he continued on, “What it’s true! We are twenty-three and he still hasn’t once brought home anyone!”

Stiles protested, “I dated Malia!” Malia grunted in conformance in the background.

Scott butted in, “Well he does have a point it’s been years man. I don’t know don’t you think at some point you should start dating again?”

Stiles sighed exaggeratedly, “Who’s to say I haven’t been dating for years! And when the hell did this turn into interrogate Stiles!”

Lydia hummed, “Sweetie, we can set you up on dates I know it sucks to see us all paired up, but come on you know we love you no need to pretend date anyone.”

Stiles shook his head, “I’m done for today guys I’m heading out.” 

He stood to leave grabbing his things as he went not even stopping to say bye. He pulled the door open ready for time with people who truly knew that he was loved, but didn’t use his relationship or lack of one to define him. 

Isaac laughed calling after him, “You know this isn’t over, Stilinski!”  
•••  
Stiles sighed heavily has he fell gently into his longtime lover lap. Hod laughed and gently rubbed his cool hands over Stiles face and in concern asked, “What is wrong, my elska?”

Stiles smiled gently and reached up to touch Hod’s face. “The pack felt the need to integrate me on my love life or in their eyes lack of one there of.” 

Hod laughed, a musical sound to Stile’s ears, “Well, we could always introduce me as your lover; couldn’t we love?”

Stiles sighed and dropped his hand from the other man’s face, “I just feel as though they wouldn’t understand my love for you or why I have kept such secrets from them.”

Hod gently placed a kiss to Stiles forehead, “If they do not understand then that is on them and them alone. Love is not something to be doubted or belittled by the ones we call friends.” 

Stiles laughter gently a smile etched across his face, “Okay old man lay down that wise old timey wisdom on me now.” 

Hod huffed, “I may be old and blind, but at least I am not foolhardy,” then he winked, “besides I thought you liked the older grisly daddy look? At least that’s what you were saying last we had sex. I quite remember hearing a daddy in there somewhere.”

Stiles pushed the man jokingly and let out a gasp. Hod’s laughter filled the room, “Oh, my dearly betrothed how I have missed you.” 

Stiles snuggled close as his tattoos lite up a warm comfortable color to the man he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. “We will tell them soon, I promise on the All Father, Höðr.”   
•••  
Stiles was sitting with his father, Loki, later that evening after Hod had been called away by his twin brother. Stiles and Loki’s shoulders were touching gently and the magic brewed strongly, but in a chaotic calm type of way. Stiles watched as the heavily detailed and realistic fox tattoo walked from his own arm to his father’s. The god began to gently pet it before opening his hand letting the creature of pure magic go back to its creator. Loki spoke in a deep willowed voice, “Something is troubling you, my son.”

Stiles spoke his voice cutting through the tranquil forest, “I am the collector of secrets. I am the silent fox that is only a whisper on the wind. I am gifted to know things that most want to keep hidden. I was born from pure magic. I dream of prophecies. My limits are only what I believe they are, but yet I feel as though I am a mere mortal. I am unbelievably young, yes, but am I foolish?” 

Loki looked at his youngest son, “Your mother and I created you with our shared belief in magic. You are so much more than you will ever believe, my little fox. But if I know one thing, I know that you do not believe yourself to be foolhardy, but you wish for me to tell you what you should do. I may be a guide to those who are guideless, but I have never been the one to lead you, my son. I know that when the time comes you will make the right decision and if you need me as your left hand I will stand by you in any fight. 

Stiles nodded and leaned into his father’s embrace feeling the magic wrap around him like a blanket as his tattoos hummed with magic. He drifted off into calm sleep as he made his decision. 

Loki held his sleeping son and looked up at the stars sighing deeply. He knew his son was at times deeply troubled by the secrets that he was gifted and burdened with. He knew that Stiles was not like his other children and as much as he hated to say it Stiles had the one thing the others didn’t: humanity.   
••••  
Stiles woke in his lovers bed, head resting on his chest and legs wrapped around the other man’s. Hod’s smiled warmly, “Morning, my sweet.”

Stiles snuggles in closer yawning, “How did I get here?” 

Hod grinned and spoke, “You fell asleep, magic heavy in the air, after speaking to your father. I had to retrieve you.”

Stiles looked up at the other man and say the playful and aroused gleam in his clouded blind eyes. Hod moves over on top of Stiles and gently start mouthing at his neck, “Is this okay?” 

Stiles moaned softly and airedly saying, “Yes.” Hod grinned and gently let his hand feather down until he could cup his hand around Stiles hardening cock. His other hand he gets moved under until he could pinch his lover’s nipple. Stiles moaned and rose up gasping. 

Hod laughed heavily aroused and began gently bucking into Stile’s leg as he squeezed, pinched, and sucked. Stiles whined, “Please.” as he bucked up into the other man’s hands.

Hod smirked and tightened his hold slightly, “Please, what?”

Stiles gasped and moaned begging, “Please, Daddy!” 

Hod full on grinned now, “What do you need my little prince?” 

Pulling his clothes off as fast as he could, he raised his butt up, “Please fuck me Daddy please!” 

Hod felt his way carefully to the nightstand and began to cover Stiles raised ass in lube. “You want that do you baby, well first I’m going to have to stretch you out all nice then I’m going to fuck you until your crying into the bed. Is that what you want Daddy to do?” 

Stiles begged, “Please Daddy! Please let me ride your fingers.” 

Hod began to stretch Stiles out and then after he knew Stiles was ready he pushed his already hard cock in. Before long Stiles was begging again, “Can I cum please, sir?” 

The other man grunted, “Cum baby cum. Daddy’s about ready to cum too.”

With one last push of his hips they both came together. Stiles after a long second moaned out, “That was so good. Thank you.”

Hod grinned and wiggles his eyebrows, “My pleasure, love.”

Stiles rolled over and faced Hod, “Not to ruin the mood or anything, but I think I’m ready to come clean with the pack. I want them to know you and I’m sick and tired of feeling weak in front of them, ya’ know?” 

Hod gently held his lovers face. “You have done nothing to ruin my mood. Let us shower and eat. Then if you like you could gather your friends and I would love to meet them. You know how much I love you and I will do anything to support you.”  
•••••  
The pack was gathered once more. Stiles looked over them all. Taking in Scott’s honest and curious look to Jackson’s annoyed and confused face. Stiles took a deep breath, “There are some things I would like to talk to you all about. I have been keeping some secrets from you all and I would very much like to come clean. I can only pray that you will forgive me.”

Scott looked at his best friend, “Is this about how we wanted you to start dating?” 

Stiles winced, “Kinda?”

Jackson snorted, “What are you going to come out as ace or something just so we all fuck off or did you hire some prostitute to cover as your girlfriend?”

Stiles gave him a hard look, “First off, I’m gay. And second I’m trying to be serious. This is hard for me. I have kept these secrets for a really long time. I guess I should start at the beginning, Sheriff Stilinski is not actually my father.”

The pack was slightly taken aback and even Jackson started paying attention now. Stiles continued on, “My mother was a magic user a fairly good one at that she met a man. He was like none she had ever met he lived for magic just as much as she did. Together they performed a spell and well one thing led to another and I came along. This man is Loki.”

Lydia perked up, “As in the Norse god of mischief and magic?” 

Stiles nodded. Peter rolled his eyes, “There are no such beings as the Norse gods and goddesses.” 

Stiles sighed, “I was afraid you would say that so I asked a few people if they would come back up my story.” Stiles walked over to the door. When he opened it, a man with a smooth pace black hair, pale porcelain skin, and bright green eyes walked in. He had a shit eating grin. 

The man stopped in front of the wolves and let his scent flow over them. “I am Loki, Stiles father.”

Peter sputter, “How?”

Loki smirked, “Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…”

Peter frowned, “That’s not what I meant.”

Loki huffed and turned to Stiles, “When I said I would stand by you in battle this isn’t want I thought was going to happen.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Should I continue or are we going to bicker all day?” 

Loki put his hands up and winked playfully, “The floor is all yours.” 

Stiles sighed and continued, “Growing up I was always learning magic and growing up around other impossible beings, but I found I had a special talent other than being adept at magic. I always knew people’s secrets. I just always happened to be in the right place at the right time and I would horde them. As I grew and learned tattoos began to form on my body as manifestations of magic.”

Kira butted in gently, “But none of us have ever seen your tattoos?”

Stiles shrugged off his flannel and shirt. Covering almost every inch of skin was tattoos of all sorts ranging from grey to bright yellow all looking as if they are brand new. They moved and flowed along his body, “They are magic so if I have to I can hide them, but they don’t really like that.”

Isaac asked harshly, “Do you speak to them or something?” 

Stiles hesitated, “No not quite, I just kinda get a feeling of what they want or what they are feeling.”

He broke off for a moment before continuing, “Anyway moving on. In my early teens I began to dream of prophecies or just kinda got a feeling what was going to happen.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, “Couldn’t you have used this power to help us.”

Stiles faltered, “Yes, but no. I get bits and pieces but often times with those I’m close too I get nothing or very little hidden that make little sense until the event happens. Like I can tell you that it was rain tomorrow in New Hampshire, but that has nothing to do with us.”

Scott nodded, “Okay, but you said this had something to do with you dating?”

Stiles got a goofy in love smile on his face, “Yeah, I did didn’t. Around my late teens I met a guy who just absolutely moved me. He was unlike anyone I knew. Anyway, I really would like you guys to meet Hod, my betrothed.”

Stiles walked over to the door and opened it again. A man walked in a few inches taller than Stiles with just a slightly larger build. He was toned and had pale washed green eyes with sandy brown hair. He was dressed in bright colored pants and a rainbow shirt. He carried a walking stick with him. 

Jackson huffed, “What is he crippled?”

Hod spoke up with a slight smirk, “I’m blind asshole.”

Jackson looked took back, “Oh.”

Stiles smiled gently and giggled, “Who dressed you baby?” 

Hod looked in is direction slightly confused, “Baldr, why?” 

Stiles sighed, “Well, he kinda dressed you like a clown.”

Hod huffed, “Fucker, I should shot his ass again.”

Loki giggled, “I’ll get the mistletoe.”

Derek gruffed, “What does this have to do with anything?” 

Stiles touched Hods shoulder and his clothes turned into black jeans and a grey shirt. “While I love secrets and they are apart of me, I also grew tired of lying to you who I consider my friends. I want you to know the love of my life and understand why I’m a little different. I am sadly going to outlive you all, but I don’t want to lose you so soon. Will you all forgive me and accept me and mine?”

Loki put his hand on his son’s shoulder standing to Stiles left. Hod held his hand and stood to his right. Magic filled the air. 

Malia shrugged, “Welcome to the circus. We take in all the strays. What does two more matter.” 

The rest of the pack nodded in agreement and Jackson said, “What the hell you have always been a little weird what's the difference now.” 

Stiles grinned. Yeah things would be fine and maybe all secrets weren’t meant to be kept.


End file.
